Heat
by smuttysmuttybangbang
Summary: Tris and Tobias take a vacation and Tris won't stop complaining about the heat... Tobias decides to give her a reason to feel hot.


**A/N: I have another fanfic account, but I have family and friends that follow it, so... I made this account for when I crave writing this stuff... Love it, hate it, let me know if I should never try this again... etc.**

 **...**

It's mid summer and it's incredibly hot outside. The weather report claims it's only 99 degrees fahrenheit, but I know it must be at least 106 degrees. The air conditioner is on full blast in the little cabin we're staying in, but I still feel overwhelmed by the heat. Tobias and I decided to take a short vacation this summer to just have a chance to be alone. We agreed to travel here and stay in this little cabin, which is perfect, other than the fact that I feel like I'm roasting.

"Tobias, it's too hot," I complain for at least the tenth time in the past few minutes.

He's lying next to me on our bed. He rests on his side, facing me and his eyes are closed. At my statement, he releases a gust of air through his nose and groans. "Tris, go to sleep," he demands.

I lift my hands up in the air and let them slap back down onto the bed for dramatic effect. "I would if it wasn't so damn hot."

This time, Tobias chooses to ignore me.

"Ugh," I groan. Still no response from him. I shove his shoulder, but he still doesn't open his eyes. "I'm too hot. Do-"

I'm cut off abruptly as Tobias springs up from his position and lays on top of me. He uses his hands to hold my wrists down to the bed as he straddles my waist. He moves his mouth right next to my ear and a shiver runs down my spine as I feel his hot breath tickle my ear. "If you don't stop complaining, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot," he whispers.

The muscles deep inside me clench at those words. My eyes go wide and I can feel my cheeks heat up. Tobias nips at my earlobe before pulling back and smirking at my expression.

"So are you going to let me sleep now?" he inquires, raising his eyebrows.

I hum, jerking my wrist until he lets go of it and run my fingers through his hair. "I don't know… It's still pretty hot in here," I state with a mischievous grin.

He lowers his head and nibbles at my neck, biting softly and sucking, then running his tongue over the red mark to soothe the slight pain. "Do you really want to play this game with me right now, Tris?" Tobias questions in a deep voice, biting his lip.

"I think I do," I reply, getting my other arm free and running my hands down his toned abdomen. He reaches for my wrists and holds them back against the mattress above my head. Tobias starts behind my ear, placing open mouthed kisses all the way down to the base of my throat. I bite my lip to keep myself quiet, not wanting to feed his ego.

Knowing that I'm holding back on purpose, Tobias goes to the sensitive spot that he knows will cause me to be vocal unintentionally. He moves his mouth down to the dip of my collarbone and suckles softly. I try to swallow my moan, but I don't succeed and I feel Tobias smile.

"Shut up," I mumble, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"Sorry," he mutters against my skin, but I can still feel his grin. "I'll make it up to you."

His mouth travels south and his hands move my shirt up so that it rests just under my breasts. His mouth makes it to its destination and he begins to place wet feather light kisses along my panty line.

"Let's take this off..." Tobias murmurs aloud, grabbing the hem of my sleep shorts and dragging them down my legs before tossing them to some unknown destination across the room. His mouth moves to the inside of my thigh and he drags his tongue upwards, towards the apex of my thighs. I bite my lip harshly, pulling softly on his hair which I still have not released from my grip. He breathes against my skin and I feel like I'm on fire. With a flat tongue, he presses against my bundle of nerves and then plants a kiss right there. I groan and he takes that as encouragement to pull my underwear down and off, throwing them to the side. I am now naked other than my t-shirt and the way he looks at me makes me feel like the most confident girl in the world.

His mouth returns to the heat between my thighs and he teases my entrance with his index finger while his tongue works magic elsewhere. I moan, fingers tightening in his hair, pulling him tighter against me. I can feel his grin against me, knowing the effect he has on me.

Tobias adds a second finger and the movement is igniting a fire in my lower abdomen, bringing me closer to the edge. "Please, Tobias," I gasp, clenching my teeth and closing my eyes.

Tobias stares up at me with hooded eyes, quickening the rhythm of his fingers. My inner muscles constrict and wave after wave of ecstasy rolls through me as I moan.

As the waves settled, Tobias moved back up, kissing me softly. I could faintly taste myself on his tongue, but it only strengthened the fire in my core that had not fully dissipated with my release.

I reached my hands down to his waist, roughly pulling on his boxers and pushing them down his legs with my feet. Tobias gives me a cocky grin, "Impatient, are we?"

"Shut up," I say, grabbing him by the back of the neck and dragging his mouth back to mine. I wrap my legs around his hips, pulling him toward me and I can't help but groan as he slowly enters me.

Tobias sighs harshly as he continues with slow, deep strokes. "Faster," I groan, and he doesn't disappoint as he picks up the pace. It doesn't take long for the familiar pressure to build up in my abdomen again, the fire spreading down my legs. His thumb reaches down and circles my clit, just once, and that was it for the grip I had on my orgasm. My muscles clench around Tobias as the pleasure hits me like a train. Tobias thrusts harder and cries out as he follows, releasing inside me in spurts.

We both regain control of our breathing before Tobias pulls out of me and rolls to the side. I look over at him with a wide grin on my face. "Well, I'm definitely still hot," I murmur, reaching over to kiss his cheek.

He can't help but laugh, "Yeah, well now I'm hot, too."

"Hmm," I say, smirking over at him. "You know, I'm sure we'd cool down if we took a cold shower… But we should try to conserve water, save the environment and all that…"

Tobias rolls his eyes, but he's up and grabbing my hand, dragging me to the bathroom.

Maybe being hot isn't such a problem after all.


End file.
